riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Crater
Hell Crater also known as Stonehenge was a fortress constructed in the heart of Gorgelous Island during the Gorgelous Theater, in the fall of 2024 in the mid years of World War III, during the American Theater. It was known to house a grand total of about 12 Giant Rail Cannons, that were specially designed to shoot down large combat carriers, including Satellites in orbit, as well as provide ground, and Air Superiority, for the Artemis Empire. The large cannons provided a great deal of difficulty for advancing United Federal Armies, during the American Gorgelous Counter attack, and was also well known for the destrution of several American Gorgelous Island cities on the Eastern Seaboard. Hell Crater was destroyed on October 25th, of 2025, by both New Harrison and Omaar, during the United States counter attack on reclaiming Gorgelous Island. Construction 'Design' Hell Crater was designed as a series of Anti Air, and Ground Offensive Super Rail Guns. It was built on the Kyle Region by Artemis Europe In November 8th, of 2024, during the Gorgelous Theater. The site's railguns are built on a large circular complex, divided into Ten sectors, surrounded by giant thick walls, fences and levels, resulting in some cannons being below others. The site's main weapons are Nine large railguns, referred to as "energenic laser blasters / Shell launchers" by the creator Hunter Core Roran. The guns, officially named "9-700cm-Caliber-Anti-Surface-And-Air Energeticpowder-And-Laser-Propelling Semiautomatic-Fixated Guns" The railguns are controlled by a large complex of supercomputers located In the giant towering Towers that surround the complex In total, there are 8,192 of them, separated into 1,024 sets of eight which are linked by high speed networks. Each individual computer is capable performing nine billion floating point arithmetic operations per second, which equals a total of 100 trillion operations per second with all computers combined. The system employs data gathered from orbiting satellites and observatories across the globe to simulate the Hostile forces roaming outside, and around Gorgelous Island to calculate Hostile forces. After this step, the weapons tracks a target and fires. The Hell Crater launchers use an hybrid of electricity and gunpowder to launch their ammunition, in which the latter provides the initial acceleration, and energetic energy accelerates the round. The speeds achieved by fired rounds can reach a maximum of 6 kilometers per second. The electricity is supplied by an a power core located in the back of each Turret, acting as a cooling system, allowing the Guns to continues fire, for about 3 rounds, no less. After 3 shots, the guns must remain silent, in order for the cores to cool off. If fired a 4th time, or more, the core would over load and the back of the Turret would explode. The heat is relased every time the Turret fires. After releasing a shot, from the barrel the Core ejects the heat through steam vents located at the bottom of the rear, but would only able to fire there steam off at least 3 times and not a fourth of fifth. Once cooled, the light of the Rail gun that the Operator is controlling will turn green with a rate of about 100? Which will decline on every time the Operator fires. have an affective range of about 800,000 Yards, which is almost the site of being at the point of striking another Continent if wanted too. 'Manuel Control' The Rail Guns, can also be operated manually from with in the turrets, if the Towers should get destroyed, or shut down. Each Rail gun has an Operators Fire Room located in the central portion of the Turret. In order to access this, the operator would have to enter through the rotating Stack, and climb a ladder to a hatch at the very top. From there they open the hatch, and they are taken directly into the Firing room, which contains a chair, control panel and targeting computer, and the Heat levels of the Railgun. If the towers should be occupying the gun that the Operator has just entered, the screen will appear red, showing that the gun is under the control of the Tower. In order to take control the operator would have to shut down the turret and reboot again. This would reset the systems, into the cannon being neutral. After resetting the settings the Operator than types in the Cannons model number, and he soon has control, when the Controls start lighting up. These antics do not affect the towers, which was known to cause confusion amongst the Operators in the towers. This was known to be the only flaw of Stonehenge. 'Walls' The Gorgelous Theater 2024-2025 'The Shot of 2024' 'Updating' 'Battle of Lerus' After its construction in 2024, the Europeans used Hell Crater in major air, and Ground battles, shooting down large numbers of U.S aircraft, as well as bombarding the retreating forces that were being pushed rapidly toward the East Coast. Combined with the operations of the large and capable Artemis Air Force, this gave Artemis Europe near-total air supremacy over Gorgelous Island. The United States was pushed all the way back to the far eastern coastline of Gorgelous. Although this region was out of Hell Crater's engagement range, Hell Crater was an instrumental device in the opening days of the war and the years after. However on December 17th, during the battle of Lerus, Hell Crater was given a new Upgrade, which allowed the A.E, to expand the Rail Guns range stretching all the way east into the Zarlands. Under Mel's orders all 12 Rail guns fired causing a huge bombardment on the entire city, literally reducing half of it to a waste land in just one shot. The United States shocked, at this change events start panicking and moved their forces north out of the Zarlands, and into the Arctic Zone where they planned on evacuating off of the Island. Hell Crater, than turned there barrels Northeastward and launched another Barrage on the Arctic region. Despite heavy casualties, and wide spread panic, Ike Koakshi arrived in the mountains and destroyed a large portion of the A.E's Radar network blinding both the ground advance forcing Hell Crater to cease its bombardment, finally causing there turrets to become silent. 'United States Conterattack' During the United States counter-offensive which began in April 2nd, of 2025, Hell Crater suppressed most U.S air attacks on the mainland, but was not capable of stopping the advance of U.S Ground Forces, from all directions. Hell Crater for the first time had met there maker since its construction in 2024. Despite them still dealing a significant blow to the United States, air and land forces all U.S Air Forces, continued to advance farther into Gorgelous Island, with even Dodger on the run, who eventually returned to Hell Crater in early October to take refugee, after having to escape centerpiece of the European South-Eastern Defense Line, known as the "Tan Line", that was swept away by U.S Forces who retook their Headquarters in Los Carnage. 'Destruction' After two years of war the United States launched a huge operation against Hell Crater, both land and air alike. This was known as "The Sealing of the Crater", but was officially called "Operation Destruction". During the attack Ike Koakshi and Harrison, managed to destroy up to 4 Guns, but didn't have enough ammunition to get the last 5. Taking this into an advantage Mel orders the remaing guns to shoot the two aces out of the sky once and for all, but after an Incident occurred on one of the Railguns, the wall was brought down by accident, allowing the United States military to storm the fortress. The A.E ground forces were easily getting over powered when U.S Heavy armor and Choc Gunships arrived forcing the A.E fortress defenders into retreat. This later forced the guns of Stonehenge to abandon there attempts on attacking Omaar and New Harrison and focus on the U.S ground forces. At one point when every thing for the U.S military is going well they stopped to see one of the turrets turning downwards towards them. At one point first Platoon attempted to break for cover but was incinerated by the blast, another large portion of the ground attack was destroyed by the other 3, causing the U.S Advance to be stalled. However as the another cannon attempted to try and destroy the armored battalions, U.S Gunships, drew the cannon away, causing it to fire against the choppers, allowing the tanks to get away. New Harrison later found out a way how to stop the cannons, all at once, and attempted to destroy the towers, but were unsuccessful, due to the armor being to thick. As U.S Generals were about to call an evacuation, a group of men managed to find there way into one of the Rail Guns, taking control of it, and turning the gun against there own Operators. In one single blast, Tower one was destroyed, leaving the four guns to shut down leaving them vulnerable to air attack. After the destruction of the control tower, Ike managed to drop every Hell Crater Railgun and effectively disabled the superweapon for good. After the destruction of Hell Crater the remaining ruins of the Fortress came under United States Control. End of the Gorgelous Theater Mass Production Trivia Category:War Machines Category:World War III Era